Fire and Ice
by phantomsherlock
Summary: The King of Asgard, Odin, and Viserys have come to an agreement that will involve Daenerys and Thor ,so Viserys can fufill his dream to join the council of Asgard. Loki is furious with this decision but has no other choice than to meet his future sister-in-law.
1. The Agreement

Chapter 1: The Agreement

Dany had not slept all night. The soft silk sheets hadn't been enough for her to wipe her tears. She had hoped everything would have been a nightmare. The night before, her brother Viserys, had spoken terrible news to her.

"As you know, sister, I wish nothing more in this world to have a place in the Assgardian court. Our ancestors belonged there once, ruling amongst the people and standing beside the royal family. We were like kings, praised and adored by the people. But, of course, the day came when Rhaegar was sent to exile for involving himself with the Frost Giants. He dishonored our family and I will make myself rise to power again and show the kingdom of Asgard when a dragon wakes." He stared at Dany and held her head up so he could pierce his eyes into hers.

"As you know, your beauty is quite easy to sell, dear sister. Men desire you like rats want food. They will do anything to have you, and of course a god has his eyes fixed on you. I have convinced him that you will wed Thor, the God of Thunder, his son. He will soon be king of Asgard and naturally he needs a queen to rule beside him. Odin has chosen you to be the next queen of Asgard. Be kind enough and show me some appreciation for what I've done for you."

Her chin hurt, and he pressed his fingers even harder.

"Yes, brother. I thank you for this immeasurable honor. How will I ever repay you?" he let go of her, and whispered softly in her ear, "If anything goes wrong, Daenerys, your consequences may cost you your life." He said and then stroke her fair hair. She was left alone to cry her misfortune.

"Have you received the news, brother? I will have a queen by my side when I become king! Could this day get any better? I've heard she's hot." Thor hugged his brother and smiled exuberantly. Loki walked silently, gazing at the floor, with his hands at his back, hearing the words penetrate like knifes. His brother king? This immature muscled guy who only thought of fighting and girls?

"Yes brother, I am delighted with such news, congratulations." He gave him his hypocrite smile everyone fell for. Loki had never been so jealous before. He had also heard Daenerys Stormborn was a unique beauty, and that her smile was as warm as when the sun rose, but the thought that he would be king and not him, crushed his soul and anger boiled inside him.

The siblings heard running feet from behind him; it was the royal messenger.

"Your majesties, the king Odin requests you both."

Odin was on his throne, majestic and powerful. He smiled when he saw his sons and began to talk.

"Thor, as you know you will soon marry Daenerys Stormborn and you will become king. Nothing pleases me most than knowing that you are happy with this decision. I have spoken to her brother, Viserys, and he requests to meet us soon. I have decided tomorrow would be an ideal day to visit them. I will go with you, my son, and we will stay there for a few weeks, so we can celebrate your union." Loki felt rejected. He was not taken to account whatsoever. Why was he there?

"You can leave, my son. You will be a great king, and Daenerys will make you a better one," he smiled and made a small bow for him to leave.

"Thank you, father. I will make you proud." He left smiling, and patting his brother on the shoulder.

"Loki" his father called after him.

"Father?"

"You will come with us. It will be a great honor to me and your brother if you come with us."

"I appreciate your invitation father, but who will watch the kingdom while we are gone?"

"Your mother is quite the queen, I assure you."

Loki smiled and thought of Frigga. She was the best person he had ever known, and a true mother. He took a small bow and left, thinking of her mother. He was going to meet Daenerys, what could possibly go wrong?


	2. First Sight

Chapter 2: First Sight

Dany was woken up by the singing of birds. The sun crept through the silk curtains and bathed her with warmth. Her eyes felt heavy due to all the past crying. She could bearly keep them open. The words of her bother still wandered through her mind, like black crows watching her closely. There was a soft knock at the wooden door. She was too weak to say 'come in'. The door opened silently and her maid, Jane, entered the room tiptoeing. Jane was the most loyal person to Dany. She was a pretty girl; hazel eyes, a little warm smile, and chocolate hair that covered a thin face. She was a maid of fourteen, and the girls had been friends since an early age. Jane always knew when something was wrong with Dany, so she went by her side and stroke her hair gently, so she could she her face.

"Dany, I heard about last night. I know how you feel. Here, I brought you some warm bread from the kitchens. This will make you feel better, I promise." She handed her the food, and Dany thanked her by holding tightly her soft hand.

"I'm scarred my Jane. It has all changed so fast. I don't want to leave to Asgard, and I am most certain that I am not ready to be queen of Asgard. I am not ready to be queen of anywhere. What if I fail?" she was on the verge of crying, but Jane hugged her and began to comb her silver hair with her hands.

"Dany, you are the bravest person I've ever known. If I am sure of something is that you will end up falling in love with the Asgardian prince. He will not do you any harm. You will live in a better place, where you will be treated deliberately as what you truly are; a queen." Dany was touched by her maid's words, and kissed her cheek swiftly. They hugged a long time, until Viserys stormed into the bedroom. The two girls stood up quickly and Jane made a reverence.

"What are you doing? I told you to wake my sister and prepare her, servant, not to start talking to her. Do you not know that your filthy presence contaminates us? Go, slave! Behave like one of your kind." Jane bowed once more, and left the room quickly, not daring to look at her master. Viserys snapped at Dany, went to her, and gripped her wrists.

"Listen to me, Daenerys. Today is the most important day of your life. Make yourself useful and let your maids dress you so can cause an impression. Make yourself attractive enough so a god can fall in love with a mortal." He swept away, and Dany could still feel his nails in his wrists. When she looked down, droplets of blood were falling through her hands.

Frigga was saying her goodbyes to her children and husband. She kissed Thor's forehead and placed his face in her hands.

"You will be a great king, Thor. I know she is quite pretty, you must tell me all about her when you are back."

Thor cleared his throat and spoke with his grave voice, "Yes, mother. Keep watch of our people. I will make you proud." They smiled at each other and then Frigga looked at Loki. He looked serious, but when his mother approached him, his face brightened, and his blue eyes sparkled.

"Oh, Loki. You will find love soon, I have a sixth sense for things like this." She winked at him and gripped his hands, "I love you, Loki. No mother could ever feel happier than for having you." Loki grabbed his mother's fragile hands and kissed them.

"Thank you, mother." He loved her so much. She said her farewells to her husband and they proceed to Heimdall.

"Do you carry the gifts, Loki?" asked his father.

"I do. These dragon eggs were hard to find, were they not, father?"

"Actually, it was your brother. He managed to win them in a brutal fight against… against whom Thor?"

The blond smiled and exclaimed happily, "I was in this fight in one of the seven kingdoms. They had problems with a beast, I managed to defeat it with my incredible strength and hammer, and the beast fell, and I won, and the people gave me the dragon eggs. It was awesome, father…"

Those words hurt Loki so much. When had he ever fought for something? When had anyone ever told him he was a good warrior like his brother? He would never be like Thor. They were so different. Sometimes, he wandered if they were really blood related.

Hiemdall was watching closely over the universe when they arrived. He turned around and bowed to the royal family.

"Your majesties, I am at your disposition." His voice

"Heimdall, take us to Pentos," the king commanded, and the royal family parted to the land of Westeros.

They landed in a place where the grass was green, and the wind caressed the land. Soon, some men came galloping in their horses towards them. Odin stepped forwards with his two sons at his side. The men bowed and got down from the horses. The man introduced himself, "My king, let me introduce myself. I am Magister Illyrio. I welcome you to the land of Pentos."

"Thank you Magister Illyrio. I have been informed that we will meet Viserys and his sister as soon as possible."

"Yes, we will take you to meet your future daughter in law," he stared at Thor for a moment and smiled hopeful, "and I believe this is Thor, son of Odin, future king of Asgard." Thor smiled and took a step forward.

"I am Thor, god of Thunder, and I am most honored to be in these lands." Illryio was happy to see such a man. He would sure be a good match for Dany.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I hadn't seen you back there," those words hit Loki as hard as if he had been hit by a rock, "you must be Loki."

But Loki did not take a step forward. This made Illryio wonder if this man was really to trust. Loki smiled evilly and looked at him straight in the eyes. Illryio shivered and led the way to the royal family.

They arrived to a beautiful place, full of tall trees whose branches stretched to touch the sun. The leaves danced in the wind, and the air brought a scent of life. The new arrivers got to an enormous white mansion, marble staircases and perfectly carved wooden doors. Suddenly, these doors were opened, and from inside, Dany looked up to meet the eyes of the Asgardian prince Loki. She walked gracefully as the wind caressed her fair hair and she could not take her eyes from that beautiful face. He had green and blue eyes mixed together as the colors of the sea. Slowly, his mouthed curved into a warm smile, and Loki had missed so much a true smile. His cold heart started to glow and he felt safe, in her grey eyes and soft skin, covered by the silk dress that drew her silhouette. Time stopped and the misunderstood souls found each other.

Magister Illryio interrupted with the words, "My lords, this is Daenerys Targaryen, daughter of Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia." Thor dismounted his white horse and smiled at the majestic beauty in front of him. He kissed her hand and met her eyes. But she did not meet Thor's blue eyes, instead she was still embraced by Loki's loving smile.

Hey! So I'm really happy with this chapter, and I think Loki and Dany's relationship is so cute! I hope I write the next chapter soon! Love, almu xxx


	3. Beneath the Night Sky

Beneath the Night Sky

The brothers were getting ready for the feast. They stared at themselves in the mirrors and Thor grinned at his reflection. Instead, Loki was lost in his own reflection. Strangely, he felt his anger had vanished. When he saw that majestic beauty, those velvet eyes, he forgot everything surrounding him, and for a brief moment, it was just him and Dany. How was he going to deal with his feeling now? She was going to marry Thor, not him. Could he keep his feelings a secret, or were they too hard to bear?

"Brother, have you become deaf? I'm asking you about how I am look?" exclaimed Thor, reaching Loki back to reality.

"You look ravishing, brother" Loki said smiling, patting him on the shoulder.

There was a knock on the door, and a sweet voice called, "your majesties, may we come in? We bring you a gift from Viserys."

The doors opened, and two maids of a young age walked across the room. They brought fine cloaks; one was red velvet and the other one was a dark green. One of the girls handed Thor the red cape and spoke, "Your majesty, this is a gift from Viserys. A fine cape made from the hands of the best sewers here in Pentos. Its borders are stitched with golden thread from the Iron Islands. He would be most honored if you were to wear tonight at the feast." He held the cloak and put it on. It fit him quite well, and he thanked the maid with a 'thank you'. When their eyes met, Thor stared at the beautiful maid. She was very thin, hazel eyes and a thin face. He had just now seen her face, like a delicate piece of china and sweet as a summer flower. Their eyes met, and she blushed and looked away. The other maid was also pretty, short brown hair and icy blue eyes. She handed Loki the green cape and announced,

"A gift from Daenerys." The words hit him, and he blinked rapidly and was able to keep an expressionless face. He merely nodded to the servant.

"This cape was stitched by her ancestors. These are silks brought far beyond Pentos from the Dothraki Sea. The green represents nature, fertility, and calmness. It would be a true honor to the princess if your majesty were to wear it tonight."

The cape was rather beautiful. A relic Loki was sure had been in the Targaryen dynasty for centuries.

"My gratitudes to Daenerys," he nodded, and the two maids left the brothers.

"Fine cloaks, they are," said Thor placing it above his shoulders. Now he looked like a king. His golden hair fell through his huge shoulders and he grinned at his image. Loki did the same, but he saw something totally different. He was pale faced and he did not look like a king.

"It suits you better, brother,"

"It looks good on us both, Loki," and they headed to the royal feast.

The food was exquisite. There was more than the asgardians could have ever thought of; fresh salads with olive oil from the trees in Pentos, meats from the finest cattle, juicy and fleshy, a sweet wine from the best grapes, and fruits of all the colors and shapes. Odin sat next to Viserys, and they roared with laughter as they drank their wine. Thor sat with Daenerys, but he just ate and ate, and exclaiming now and then how delicious the food was, while Dany just looked at her food, paying no attention to the blond prince. Loki was across Daenerys facing his brother and her, and he watched sadly at the image of the to-be couple. They looked good together, and Loki was condemned to watch them all night. But what Loki didn't see was that Dany was feeling as miserable as him. She glanced at him when he was not looking and wished that she were sitting next to him rather than with Thor. He wore the green cape she had given him, but he had shown no sign of gratitude towards her. 'You're being so silly, Dany' she said to herself, as she realized that anything between Loki and her was simply impossible. Suddenly, Odin rose from his seat and the hall fell silent.

"A true king is measured by the size of his heart. It is he who is responsible for the good of his people, and peace between kingdoms. My son Thor, heir to the throne of Asgard, has demonstrated that he is all a king could be. He has the power and the will to be a great king, and above all, a true leader. He will rise to power soon, but before he does so, he must have a queen beside him," he pointed to Dany and looked at her, "Daenerys Targaren, you have shown yourself as a future queen. You will rule beside Thor and together you will bring peace and justice to the seven kingdoms. Having you as a part of the family will be an honor to us all, and Asgard will welcome you with open arms." The table clapped and cheered loudly to the words of Odin, and Dany faked a smile, bowing to the king. She could barely hold her tears, but managed painfully to look pleased.

As soon as the party resumed, Dany rose quickly from her chair and hurried away. Loki followed her and caught her wrist.

"Hello Dany," he said smiling softly. She wiped her tears quickly and stared into his eyes. His cold fingers brushed her hands softly.

"Your majesty," she bowed.

"Please, no formalities. Call me by my name," he grinned, "I just wanted to thank you for your gift."

"Oh…my gift. Do you like it?"

"I'm sorry, I…I… meant to say… umm… would you mind taking a walk with me?"

Her heart burst into joy and she smiled nervously. "Yes, I would like to."

The moon was shining bright, the air smelled like the rain, and the crickets sang a sweet melody. The grass held droplets of fresh water, and the flowers shone beneath the starlight. They walked at a slow pace, enjoying their company and thinking about what to say and what to do. A white flower caught Loki's attention that shone like Silverlight. He picked it up,

"Look how it shines, it holds the same light as a star. I had never seen such a thing. But, it would look better if…" and he brushed her hair and placed it above her ear. Dany blushed instantly, and giggled like a child. It had been long since Dany had truly smiled and had been happy. With each gesture, Loki just fell more and more in love with that girl. They continued to walk silently, breathing the night in.

"Viserys has always said I am worthless." She said, regretting right away what she had revealed.

"Excuse me?" said Loki astonished to hear that.

"I'm sorry, I should not be saying this."

"Why would your own brother hurt you in such a way?" He thought about Thor and how he would never harm his younger brother in any way. They were very close, and although they had their problems, they supported and cared or each other.

"I am becoming queen, and he is merely going to be a part of the council. He is thirsty for power, but drowning in the sea of his self-centered world. He wants to possess everything and fights for his long lost honor. I am trapped in his domains; every move I make is controlled. I can't escape… I,"

"Dany, listen to me," She looked so beautiful, her hair glowed even shinier form in the moonlight, "when you wed Thor, I will protect you."

She shook her head saying softly, "but I don't want to marry him…"

And then both of them knew. They knew they were meant for each other and that love between them was impossible.

"I know. We are condemned to live by the wishes of our families. Although we are born in the highest of classes with great riches and powers, our lives are trapped in unbreakable boxes."

"You speak as a true ruler, my lord."

"Although I'll never get to be one, my lady."

There was a long pause. They both stared at each other, a little curve on their smiles. They were so close, they could feel their warm bodies so near.

"I should get going," Dany said whispering.

"I have very much enjoyed this walk with you, my lady" Loki bowed, softly kissing her hand.

She blushed and walked away, looking back at the prince who never took his eyes from her. He grinned to himself and walked away too. The garden felt silent, the crickets played a lullaby.

"Your secret is safe with me, Daenerys."Near them, there had been a close listener. Viserys hissed and stormed away, boiling with anger. The dragon had woken.


End file.
